The truth will set me free
by Monkeys.are.the.best
Summary: Alex decides he can't live a normal life with the pleasures so he leaves. He takes on a new identity and moves back to Britain. Now where does an ex-teenage spy go exactly? The SAS of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of it's characters**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. If you have any comments let me know, I won't be offended if you don't like my story. I'm a new and not very good writer.**

I sighed as I looked at the cabin door. It looked exactly the same as the cabin I shared with K-Unit. A lot had changed since then, I had changed. I was no longer Alex Rider, a simple school boy. I was Alex Rider, teen spy and someone with way too many bad memories. I had moved to California to live with the Pleasure's but it didn't work out. I told them I was leaving and they promised not to tell MI6. Hopefully my past would't catch up with them...

Once I left California I traveled back to Britain and obtained a fake identity. Instead of being fifteen year old Alex Rider, I was twenty two year old Ian Harris. I knew now I could never live a normal life, it was completely impossible. I decided I would join the army. Maybe there was something good I could do with my life. My skill was recognized and I was quickly directed to the SAS. Now that I was here I realized how many things could go wrong. I could be recognized from somebody who saw me last time, MI6 might figure out I'm here or even SCORPIA.

I knew SCORPIA would be back one day. If they didn't an equally as bad criminal group would probably form. That was just the way the world worked. Oh well, no backing out now. I raised my hand to the door and knocked on it. I heard someone approaching the door and it was opened a moment later.

"Who are you?" asked a fit man in his twenties. He was older than me and had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Jaguar, I was assigned to your unit. This is S-unit right?" I asked.

"Why did we get a little runt like you? We're one of the best units." He sounded angry. Shit, was this going to be like K-Unit all over again? "Come inside I guess"

I walked inside and saw two other men. There was an Asian man who was of average height. He looked older than me but younger than the man who answered the door. The other soldier was quite tall. He had Blond hair and green eyes, he looked around the same age as the first guy.

"This is Jaguar, he is our new recruit." He said addressing the other men. "I'm Cheetah, that guy over there is Donkey" he said pointing at the Asian man "and the last guy is Giraffe."

"Okay, is there anything I need to know?" Ever since Cairo I had become closed off. I found it hard to talk to people and often chose to be alone. I wasn't sure how to act around these men.

"Don't be a smart ass, know your place and keep up." Giraffe said.

'Okay' I thought simple straightforward rules, I could live with that.

"Listen it's late and we have to be up early for training tomorrow, let's all go to bed now." It was Donkey who spoke this time.

We all got ready and were soon in our beds. I hoped for once something would go smoothly without problems for me. I didn't have high hopes though, ever since Ian died my life had been going down hill. I had the luck of the devil. 'Maybe this would be a turning point though' I thought as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of its characters **

When I woke up I realized I had someone pinned to the floor... whoops.

"What the hell Jaguar!" It appears to be I had pinned Cheetah.

"What happen?" I asked. I actually didn't know.

"WHAT HAPPEN?! what happen was I went to wake you up for Breakfast and the next thing I know you had me pinned to the floor!" he sounded quite angry. Maybe I wounded his pride?

"Ah, that. Sorry I don't like being touched while I'm sleeping. I tend to have violent tendencies when it happens. Just throw something at me next time." I said as if it were obvious. Really though, they were acting like they'd never seen somebody pin an elite soldier while they were still sleeping. Oh wait... that is really weird. I guess I was never really normal and the whole "spy thing" kind of intensified it.

"We have to get going, breakfast starts in five minutes." Donkey said.

We headed to the mess hall and got our food. Oh disgusting slop, how I missed you! Not. This stuff was gross, I've had worse. I ate it without showing any complaint. I guess that surprised my cabin mates. They looked at each other, shrugged and went back to eating. I could see that people from other units had taken notice to me and whispering to each other. I couldn't really bring myself to care so I went back to eating. Until a hand clamped down on my shoulder. It took everything in my power not to defend myself.

"What are you doing here? You barely look old enough, this place is for soldiers, not brats. We have done things for our country unlike you." It was a gruff man who seemed extremely unpleasant.

I glanced at my unit and saw them watching. They were taking this as a test to see how I react. Fair enough, I understood.

"I'm here so that I can do something for my country. At one point you were a newbie just like me. Everyone was at one point or another. I recognize you have accomplished things and I hope one day I can too." I replied my unit looked surprised, so did everyone else who had stopped eating and decided to listen. What, did they expect me to flip out and act like a brat or something?

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are a little runt and weak." he sneered. Ah, I did not like being called weak. I may lie and say he had done more for this country than I have, but I would not stand for being called weak.

"I don't like to be called weak" I said calmly forcing his hand off of my shoulder by the wrist "I really hope you aren't a fool who will underestimate me" by the end I had squeezed his wrist tightly and had took on a completely blank face and tone of voice. I had taken on my "spy mode". I could tell I was hurting him by the look on his face, so I realeased him. I didn't like causing people pain. I could see almost everyone had stopped and was watching.

"I'm done eating, I'm heading back to the cabin to check my timetable." I said to my shocked unit.

Once I reached my cabin I sat down on my bed. It's only the first day and I've already drawn attention to myself, great! I checked my timetable and groaned. First thing today was shooting practice. I haven't gone near a gun since the whole thing in Cairo went down. I wasn't scared, I just didn't have a reason. I guess I was pretty lucky though. I didn't have nightmares often and no random flash backs during the day. I had heard of things like that happening to people. I heard my unit approaching and they were soon in the cabin.

"What was that back there?" questioned Giraffe.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What he's asking is, what was that whole thing with Mule about? You had a completely blank face when you spoke to him." Cheetah said.

So his name was Mule. I found it fitting for him. I wonder how I should answer? Might as well go with the truth.

"He annoyed me. I don't like being called weak." there that was good.

"Something is different about you. You are too calm about things. You also have some weird tendencies like this morning." he said. This wasn't good, I couldn't arouse suspicion.

"What can I say? I've always been different. I must say, shouldn't we be heading to shooting practice now?" I said glancing at the clock and changing the subject.

"Crap, you're right, This isn't over though." he said as we headed off to practice.

We were met there by our shooting instructor, I found out his name was Elephant and he was an expert at shooting.

"Jaguar, how are you with shooting?" he asked me.

"I'm pretty decent I guess" I answered, if only they knew..

"I would like to see you disassemble and reassemble this gun." he told me.

I took the gun and felt it in my hands. It was strange how one thing could do so much damage and inflict so much pain. I took it apart and put it back together as fast as I could and hoped it was good enough. My skills were a bit rusty since I haven't practiced in a while. From the look on their faces I guess I did well.

"Bloody hell kid! You obviously know the parts to a gun well! Who taught you?" he asked.

"My uncle, he thought it was a good idea for me to have some military skills" I said. Since I was no longer Alex Rider I had to create fake family members too. I made them have the same fates as my family so I wouldn't have to lie. Of course my father and uncle were "bankers".

"Let's see how you shoot then." he said gesturing towards the targets.

I took a breath in and let it out. I remembered all the training I did with SCORPIA. I lifted the gun and fired off six shots, one for each target. I did it quickly and instinctively the way I was trained. He brought the targets in and was very surprised, I had six perfect bulls-eyes. I didn't expect anything less. I looked at my unit and noticed they were extremely surprised too. They probably thought I was a complete newbie. I looked at Elephant and noticed he was thinking hard.

"Why do you know instinctive firing? There's nothing wrong with it, except for the fact it is most commonly used by assassins." he said.

"I learnt it because it was a highly accurate way of shooting. If I was going to learn, why not learn the most proficient way?" I said simply.

"Okay, I'll accept that. Now why are all of you just standing here? Get to work!" He shouted the last part.

For the rest of the hour we kept shooting and I continued getting bulls-eyes. I looked how everyone else was doing. None of them shot as fast as me, I could see clearly. Cheetah was a decent shot managing to get close to the bulls-eye every few shots. Giraffe was around the same level as Cheetah. Donkey was pretty good, he got bulls-eyes every few shots and managed to stay close to it on the others.

The rest of the day went by normally. We had a few lectures on first-aid and weapons. I had already received a more detailed lecture so I didn't pay too much attention. I noticed the SAS focused more on teamwork than SCORPIA did. It made sense since we were almost always in four man squads here. After dinner we headed back to the cabin.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Donkey asked as soon as we were inside.

"What questions do you have?" I asked, if they weren't too bad I might answer them.

"Why did you really learn instinctive firing? Why did your uncle want you to know how to shoot? And again, how were you able to pin Cheetah down in your sleep? He's the best at hand to hand combat!" Donkey rattled off.

I thought for a second before answering "I've decided that I don't want to tell you. I'm going to have a shower." I said heading to the showers.

I was exhausted, I didn't like adjusting to new places and I didn't sleep well the night before. There was no one at the showers which was good.

After my shower as I was getting dressed I heard the door open and a few people walk in. Oh shit! I though as I came face to face with them. I recognized my unit along with a few other people. Their faces were shocked but quickly turned horrified. I forgot about my scars, they especially stood out after the shower. My unit would have a lot more questions to ask after this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series or any characters from it.

"What are those?" one guy who wasn't in my unit exclaimed.

"Those are scars... How did you get so many?" Cheetah asked.

"It's none of your business. Just act like you didn't see them." I said putting my shirt on.

"Act like we didn't see them? You have a fucking bullet wound over your heart! How are we supposed to ignore that?" Giraffe said.

"Listen, everybody has their own history. You don't need to know mine." I said walking away. I looked over my shoulder as I was leaving and said "and technically it's two centimeters from my heart"

It had been a week since they saw my scars. They had asked me many times about them. I always replied that it was none of their business and not to tell anyone. If word got around that I had a nasty bullet scar... It might somehow get to MI6. I had no intentions of going back there anytime soon. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time, it was time for a criminal lecture. Apparently just to brief us on the different types of criminal associations. I already had a pretty good understanding of them already.

I headed over to the lecture hall and saw other soldiers going in. I went inside and sat with my unit. Not because I wanted to though, units are supposed to stick together. The man who was going to be giving the lecture stepped up onto the stage. He was a man in his thirties, who looked like he had seen many things. I had seen the look in his eyes before, it was the look I saw in my eyes every time I looked in a mirror. My eyes were no longer carefree and innocent like they should be. They looked far too serious, they looked dangerous. My eyes were part of the reason I could pass as a twenty two year old. No one wanted to believe a child could have eyes like mine.

"Today we will only be talking about one organization. This one was once at the very top, it was feared by everyone. A few months ago, an unknown agent for MI6 took them down." Some cheers when he said this "The name of this organization was SCORPIA."

I couldn't help but let out a slight hiss of anger at hearing their name. I saw Giraffe glance over at me. Damn, now they're probably going to wonder how I know them. I made my expression go blank again, I had a brief lapse of anger and it showed on my face.

"SCORPIA stands for: Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence and Assassination. Those are the things they focused on. All of their agents were highly skilled in all of these areas. They even had agents who abandoned their own countries, these people betrayed their countries to join criminals. Their only reason to do this was money. They were just greedy and selfish."

That wasn't my reason for joining, however briefly it was. I thought I was becoming like my father, I joined for answers. As soon as I found out what they were planning, I was disgusted. Those people that would have died were children, my friends included. Well whatever friends I have left, most just think I was a drug addict and died. I couldn't even tell Tom I was alive, I didn't want to put him in danger.

"Now, we will be looking at one of their best assassins. He was originally part of the SAS, something that will always anger us. His name was John Rider."

Oh shit. Okay, I have to be calm. I must not show any anger, I am not supposed to know who John Rider is. He is not my father, I am Ian Harris. My father dies in a plane accident with my mother. A total accident, nothing to do with SCORPIA.

"We do not know many details about how John joined SCORPI. What we do know, is how he died. We had captured John on a raid which cost us two of our men. It also disabled another man. We were all set until SCORPIA kidnapped the son of an important person. We had to make a trade, John for the teenage boy. The trade was done on Albert bridge, that was where John met his end. MI6 had him killed and we also got the boy back, a complete success for the good guys."

After that I zoned out, I couldn't listen anymore. Good guys? Who were the good guys? If both sides are fighting for what they believe in, who are we to judge? Both sides use dirty tactics and any means to get the job done. To me there is a fine line between good and bad. Even if you begin with good intentions not to hurt anyone, it doesn't work that way. People get hurt and killed. When it comes to SCORPIA though, they're just bad. Planning to kill all the schoolchildren in Britain? It's horrible to even imagine.

Eventually the lecture ended and we could leave. Today would be my first time doing the challenge course with this unit. I was actually curious about what my time would be. I must have improved since my last visit, I hoped so at least. We headed over to the challenge course and met the instructor. He was in his thirties and had average looks you could easily forget.

"Okay, You'll be going all at once on the challenge course, when I say go. GO"

We took off towards the course. Jumping over things, crawling ad climbing. I saw how all of these things were relevant to real life. I though of how many times of done things like this. I was the first one to cross the finish line.

"You, what's your name?"

"I'm Jaguar, Sir"

"Was that your first time doing the challenge course?"

"Yes, Sir" It had changed since last time, so technically it was my first time, the same things just in different order.

"Holy crap! How did you do that?!" It appears my unit had finished now too.

"I ran" I said simply.

"Yes, you ran. You also beat the record." Our instructor said.

"I thought the record hadn't been broken in almost twenty years?" Donkey asked.

"Yes and now we have a new record." he said.

My unit was looking shocked... again. Their faces were going to get stuck like that.

"Okay, everyone run it again. We still have an hour left." instructor guy told us.

After the challenge course we had dinner. i noticed more people were staring at me throughout dinner.

"What are they looking at?" I asked my unit.

"Word spread about you breaking the course record." Cheetah said.

Great, more attention. I guess I could downplay my skill but... I was too proud to do that.

"I see, I'm guessing there are rumors now?" I asked them.

"A few, some people think you might have been a gang. Others think you were a delinquent who went to military school." Giraffe said.

"and you guys? what do you think?"

"You're part of our unit, that's what we think." Cheetah said.

"Thanks" I told them, I gave them a smile. They seemed surprised since I didn't really smile.

I know I wasn't completely one of them though, they had fought together and created bonds. It was better than K-Unit I can say that much.

"We're all going to have some beers tonight, do you want to come?" Giraffe asked.

"Sure, why not?" What could go wrong with that?

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to keep the updates fast!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series or any of it characters. **

**Btw I'm Canadian so some words might be spelled differently... like colour. The red line under colour bothers me... Oh and sorry for taking so long to update.**

***I was informed that his hair would not change back to blond. I'm just going to make a slight change then. I also fixed some mistakes.**

It turns out a lot of things could go wrong when you drink. I also found out I'm really good at poker.

We had gone to a recreational hut where the soldiers hung out sometimes. It started off okay, we drank a couple of beers and talked about ordinary things. They invited me to play poker with them, that was a mistake on their part. I apparently have an amazing poker face and no one could tell what cards I had... at least being a spy was useful for something.

After that the soldiers got talking about things they had done. I guess it was a guy thing to try and top each others stories. I saw my unit and the others that had seen my scars waiting for me to share my story. That was not going to happen. I wonder how they would all react to my missions? I was okay just sitting there and listening until one soldier spoke up,

"How about you Jaguar? What's your biggest regret?" I guess that's what topic they were on now. The beers must have gotten to me because I gave an honest response.

"My biggest regret? That would have to be investigating my uncle's death." If I hadn't done that... I would still be a normal teenager... maybe. Jack would also be alive. It would also mean that many people would be dead... I guess I would have died too. The storm breaker computers would have killed me. That or the invisible sword project. I could see the soldiers looked confused.

"How did your uncle die?" One man asked. Officially my "family" had died the same way Alex Rider's did.

"Car crash." I told them. I had never mourned my uncle, he knew what he was doing. He chose that way of life, same as my father... and my godfather.

"How was investigating his death bad?"

"It lead to some things... it doesn't really matter. It was kind of depressing since he was my last relative left." Wow, I should stay away from alcohol. It made me really talkative... talkative for me at least.

"You have no family left? How did that happen?" These soldiers didn't have any tact, or they were drunk and didn't care. I found myself not really caring either.

"My parents died when I was a few weeks old in a plane crash. I had a guardian after my uncle died... she died in a car crash too." These covers for their deaths were really imaginative... technically they all died in vehicles. They just weren't accidents.

"Man... that bites. You might want to stay away from vehicles." Or MI6... they're responsible for almost everything that had gone wrong in my life.

"I guess so..." What was I supposed to say now? The mood had turned kind of somber.

"Let's start drinking again!" A soldier shouted as everyone cheered and started drinking.

After that I can't really remember much. I do remember getting my hair died pink... why did someone have pink hair dye at Breacon Beacons? I also remember singing bohemian rhapsody to an angry sergeant... I should definitely not drink again, once was enough.

* * *

The next morning the mess hall was full of hungover soldiers. I kept seeing people shoot me glances of pity... then they start laughing. I'm going to assume that's because at first they remember my orphan story, then they see my hair. I keep trying to think of what could have happened during the times I can't remember. I think my unit knows though, I'll ask them about it later. The sergeant came into the hall looking grumpy.

"Listen up!" He shouted. "I'm disappointed in your behavior yesterday. That was not how SAS soldiers should act. You are the elite soldiers of Britain, responsible for our country's safety. Jaguar, you better get rid of that hair colour as soon as possible. Tomorrow we are having a surprise visit from a school. They will be staying here for three days. You will be on your best behavior to try and encourage these children to join the army. That's what the higher ups told me at least. I don't want any snot nosed brats here. That's all, continue as you were before." Everyone started talking at once.

"I can't wait to scare the kiddies!" Giraffe said gleefully. I felt bad for these kids, I wonder how old they would be? They would have to be teenagers at least. I finished my breakfast quickly.

We had first aid training so we started in that direction after breakfast.

"What happen yesterday? I can't remember most of the night." I asked them.

"You don't remember? We don't remember much after everyone started drinking again. I do remember you telling us you faked some of the information on your ID." Cheetah said

I froze, I told them that? "What exactly did I tell you?" I asked them.

"Just that. Then you decided you wanted pink hair." Cheetah said. It was my idea to dye my hair? I'm definitely not drinking again.

"Okay... are you going to tell anyone?" I hoped they wouldn't.

"No, you seem trustworthy. You must of had a good reason." Donkey said. That's a relief, I was worried for a second. We reached the first aid area and were put to work. We learnt how to treat any field injuries we might get one day. These were simple things.

After training was done we had dinner. One thing I was looking forward to was the kids reaction to slop.

"We think we might have a solution to fix your hair." Donkey told me.

"Really? What is it? I want to get rid of this hair soon."

"We found some solution that takes dye out of your hair. We can't get it until tomorrow though."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." For some reason no one had made me shave my hair. I was planning on shaving it if I couldn't get the pink out. Wait... I would have to meet the kids with pink hair. That's just perfect, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

We were standing at the front of the property by the road waiting for the kids. they were ten minutes late and I could tell the sergeant wasn't happy. Finally I saw a school bus driving towards us. The teenagers got out of the bus, there was something horribly wrong though. I recognized them. These were my classmates from Brooklands. I looked through the group and I saw him, Tom. He was probably angry with me. The last time I'd seen him he got shot. It was all my fault too. I put on an emotionless face and hoped they wouldn't notice me. I forgot about my hair though. I guess I looked pretty strange. I was a young soldier with pink hair and earrings. I decided to keep wearing them since you never know when I might get a new exploding earring.

"Why does he have pink hair?" a kid who I remembered asked. I think his name was Riley.

"That's Jaguar. He may look ridiculous and stupid right now but he's a great soldier. Why is your hair still pink Jaguar?" the sergeant said.

I was about to answer when Cheetah interrupted me.

"Funny story... we actually have something to get rid of the colour, here." he said handing me a bottle. He looked like he was trying to hide a smile. Was there something wrong with this product? I looked at the sergeant.

"Go, if you're not back in twenty minutes you get kitchen duty for a month." Guess I have to use it anyway, I hoped nothing too bad happened.

I sprinted to the showers and washed out the colour. I dried myself off and ran back to the group. I didn't have time to check if it worked. They all looked confused.

"I thought you said it would take the colour out, not dye it a different colour." Giraffe asked Cheetah. What? I couldn't see my hair and I was silently freaking out. What colour was it now? I knew he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Ha! It had a bleaching agent in it! If you're wondering what we did, your hair is blond now!" Cheetah said laughing. He looked confused though. "You look surprisingly normal with blond hair, that's weird."

Oh shit. I dyed my hair black when I became Ian Harris. My hair was blond now, I also forgot to keep the soldier routine on. I slowly looked at my class. They all had a dawning look of recognition on their faces. Other people had noticed their reaction too.

"What is wrong with you kiddies? You look like you've seen a ghost." the sergeant asked.

"We have sir." Tom told him looking at me with anger.

''What do you mean? Does he look like someone you knew?"

"He _is _someone we know. Isn't that right Alex?"

What was I supposed to do now? 'Damnit, what else could go wrong?' I thought. It was at that moment K-unit decided to walk over.

"We're here for a refresher." Wolf said. He turned to see what the sergeant was looking at. That just happened to be me.

"CUB?!" he shouted. Never mind, it just got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of its characters**

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad people are enjoying my story. Sorry if this is a bit short, they will find out more about Alex next chapter!**

***I rewrote some parts of this chapter, if that made it worse... Whoops. I know I rushed the original... If there is anything I could do to improve it, let me know! I appreciate criticism. How else am I supposed to get better?**

My class was still looking at me as if they'd seen a ghost, which I guess they did considering they probably thought I was dead.

K-Unit was confused about why "double-oh-nothing" was at their SAS camp. I'm assuming that's what they're thinking at least. I'm pretty sure I was on good terms with Wolf, at least I hoped so. I considered Ben a friend of some sorts. He did help me out a lot. I wasn't sure about Snake and Eagle though.

The rest of the soldiers just looked confused. That's not unusual for them.

"Jaguar, explain what's going on NOW" the sergeant shouted. He really needed to work on his anger issues. What was I supposed to say? Should I make something up? I would have to tell Tom the truth since he already knew about MI6. I hoped he could forgive me for not contacting him.

"I lied a bit?" I said sheepishly to Tom, ignoring the sergeant.

"A bit? Alex, last time I saw you, I got shot! Why haven't you contacted me? Even if it was just to tell me you were alive. We were supposed to be best friends. At first I thought you would only be gone for a little while, like you usually were. When you didn't come back, I feared the worst." Tom seemed upset. I felt bad, I really hadn't meant to upset him.

"I didn't want you to die too! I decided to distance myself, too many people I know have died already. I've seen too many people die." I told him a bit darkly. I was thinking of all the deaths I had seen or caused since I became a spy. I could see no one else was following our conversation. I would sort that problem out later.

"What about Jack? I haven't been able to get in contact with her. Did she move back to America?" I winced. Why did no one tell him about Jack?

"Jack's... dead." Might as well be blunt.

"No... Oh god. Alex, when?" Jack had been like a sister to Tom too.

"Not too long after the school incident." It felt like such a long time ago.

"How did she die?" He seemed unsure whether or not he wanted to know.

"She died in Cairo, an explosion while she was driving away. It was my fault." I said guiltily. It felt good to get that off my chest, even if it was in front of people I didn't want knowing.

"Alex, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. If anything, it was MI6. I'm still mad that you didn't tell me."

"Can you forgive me?" I don't know what I would do if he said no.

"Of course, I'm glad you're alive." I smiled at Tom, it was good to have my friend again. I had missed him. I guess I would have to deal with everyone else now...

"Jaguar, who are you?" Donkey asked interrupting our conversation.

"I'm Jaguar, I thought that was obvious." I said innocently.

"No, I'm serious. This isn't time to joke around. We said we wouldn't press but we need to know now. Who are you really?" I looked at Tom, should I tell the truth? He shrugged, why not? it's not like they wouldn't find out soon anyway.

"I'm Alex Rider. Also Jaguar and Cub." People looked confused.

"How many identities do you have?" A puzzled soldier asked.

"A lot more than you already now." It was true, I got different names on my missions. "My real name is Alexander John Rider. I'm fifteen. The first time I came here was when I was fourteen, I was given the code name Cub. Now, I'm known as Jaguar. The new identity I took was twenty two year old Ian Harris. I still don't know how you guys thought I was twenty two years old." I told the soldiers as everyone tried to process the information they were given. Until they realized how old I was,

"You're only fifteen?! You shouldn't be here. This is an adults world, this isn't a game. I knew I was right, you don't belong here. Run back home to Mummy and Daddy." It was Mule speaking this time. He wasn't there yesterday when I shared some of my past so he didn't know.

"Run back to my mum and dad? I wish I could do that, if I could I would be there right now. I don't have that choice though." I said darkly, I really didn't like Mule.

"Why not? Did they kick you out because they didn't love you?" he taunted.

"No. Actually it's because they were murdered." I said trying to keep my cool. Something I found quite hard.

"Oh..." For once Mule looked ashamed and at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." I didn't feel like fighting today. Not when the two, now three lives I had tried to keep apart were crashing together. I could see K-Unit was looking ashamed too, they had teased me for being a spoiled brat when I first came here.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here and not living a normal life." the sergeant pointed out.

"You don't need to know that." I gave Tom a look saying I'd tell him later.

"Seriously? What did you get yourself into? Does this have to do with you skipping school all the time? Are you really part of a gang? Everyone at school thinks you went to jail." Another kid from my class asked. I think his name might have been Sam. I was not part of a gang! They thought I went to jail? I guess that was better than being dead.

Tom started laughing "You don't want to know what he's gotten himself into... He's not in a gang, I can tell you that much. He hasn't been to jail either... as far as I know." he told everyone.

"You knew?! You told everyone at school you didn't know what happen to him when he left school." Sam said to Tom.

"Yeah... Tom kind of got involved once... I had to tell him." I said. It had been nice having Tom know about my missions.

"Can you tell me one thing?" Fox asked. I guess I owed him some answers. He did save my life a few times... and get shot for me.

"Sure, I guess I owe you some answers."

"Who was that man I shot?" It looked like he had been wondering this for some time. I felt bad that he didn't know. He must have been feeling guilty. Other people looked confused again, probably wondering why I would know information like that.

"Anthony Sean Howell, people called him Ash. He was originally worked for MI6 but then switched to ASIS. It turns out he was actually working for SCORPIA though." How did no one find that out until it was too late?

"How did you know him? I saw you two talking." Might as well go with the truth. After all isn't the truth supposed to set you free?

"I worked with him that time... He also killed my parents..." Everyone seemed horrified. They didn't need to know that he was my godfather, that was personal.

"Wait, you worked with Cub after he trained here and din't tell us? Why?" Wolf asked. Fox was about to respond when I interrupted him.

"The same reason you didn't tell them that you worked with me at Point Blanc." I told him.

"I just thought that you were a student at the school." Wolf said. I felt like face-palming, was Wolf that dense?

"Both of you worked with Cubby? I want a turn!" Ignoring the nickname I answered Eagle.

"Both of them got shot. You still want your turn?"

"Never mind." he said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"Why did you join the SAS?" the sergeant asked. Some other people looked curious too.

"I had no chance of a normal life, I also wanted to help people still. I figured this was the best way to do it." So far all I had was cause problems and confuse people. I was good at confusing people and stirring up trouble though.

"Listen, you guys can't tell anyone I was here. There are some people that can not know I'm here. It would put all of you in danger." If SCORPIA was back... I didn't want them to know. I hadn't heard any news about them though. I also didn't want MI6 finding out.

"Too late." I turned to see who said that. It was one of the soldiers that was with my unit the day they saw my scars. I think his name was Seal.

"What do you mean?" I had thoughts of Ash's betrayal running through my head.

"You see... I work for SCORPIA. They're back and they want you dead. You can call me Thorn."

"I know they want me dead. They have tried killing me before." What, was I supposed to think they accidentally shot me?

"Yes and that sniper has been... reevaluated." So they had killed him for his incompetence.

"That's where your scar came from?! You got shot by SCORPIA!" Cheetah exclaimed. Everyone was looking confused now. Most people wouldn't know what SCORPIA was. I wish I didn't either.

"Back to the point. SCORPIA is here and they're taking everyone in. I knew who you were since I saw your scars." I barely had time to process what he said when I saw people storming the camp. I was about to leap into action when I felt something prick my neck. I saw everyone around me collapsing and then my vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do no own Alex Rider or any of it's characters.**

**Hey, I changed the last chapter a bit in case you didn't see it. Feel free to review.**

When I first woke up I was confused, then I remembered what happened. I shot up and looked around. I was in a large cement room with everyone from Brecon Beacons. They were all starting to wake up. Thankfully none of them seemed injured. They all looked scared when they woke up and a few started crying. I couldn't blame them, they were all dragged into this because of me.

"Where are we?" one girl asked. Everyone looked towards me for an answer. Everyone quieted down ready for my answer.

"I don't know where we are. We were captured by SCORPIA though."

"What's SCORPIA?"

"It's a criminal organization. They're extremely dangerous and have killed many people. They were thought to be brought down awhile ago. I want to know how Cub got involved with them." Fox said looking at me. I guess I had to be honest with them, they deserved that much at least. I should have never got them involved.

"It's a long and complicated story." I said.

"We have time."

"It all started when my uncle died. They told me he died in a car accident and I didn't believe them. When I investigated I found out he had been assassinated. The next day I was called into the bank where my uncle worked. I wanted to see my uncles office but it was locked, after a short detour I got into it."

"What detour?" Cheetah asked suspiciously.

"I just jumped out of the window to get to his window." I said casually, I tried to start talking again but they interrupted me.

"You jumped out a window? Are you crazy! What floor were you on?"

"The fifteenth..."

"I'm going to have a heart attack before this story is over." I took that as a cue for me to continue.

"When I got into his office they tranquilized me and brought me to BB. There I found out my uncle was actually a spy for MI6, I can't say I was that surprised. His mission was not finished and they needed someone to send in. They chose me and I had to go; it was either that or have my guardian deported and sent to an orphanage."

"They blackmailed you!" Wolf asked surprised.

"The 'good guys' don't always use clean methods to get what they want." I told him. "I completed training at BB with K-Unit and then I was sent on my mission. I was sent to investigate Herod Sayle, the guy that was going to give every school in Britain a stormbreaker computer." Some people nodded remembering the computers. "It turns out the computers had a virus that would be released as soon as the computer was turned on. This disease would have killed thousands of children across the country." Everyone looked shocked, I guess they weren't used to almost dying. "I got captured and some stuff happened; I got put in a tank with a Portuguese man of war, one of Sayle's minions got killed by it and I escaped. I parachuted into the building where the computer was going to be turned on, accidentally shot the prime minister and stopped Sayle." Everyone looked stunned. I guess it does sound quite unbelievable out loud.

"You shot the prime minister?!" Donkey exclaimed. That was the first thing he asked?

"It was an accident" I said.

"Was that the end of the mission?"

"Kind of, I ran into Sayle but before he could kill me Yassen killed him." The first time he saved my life.

"Wait are you talking about Yassen Gregorovitch?" Fox asked.

"Yeah"

"How are you alive?! I thought anyone who crossed paths with him died!"

"He saved my life a few times. I actually miss him popping up on my missions." I said, at least he gave me a chance.

"You miss the best assassin in the world popping up during your missions?" he asked faintly.

"He always gave me a chance. Anyway, after I told him I would kill him he left."

"You just said you miss him yet you swore to kill him?" Giraffe asked.

"Yeah for killing my uncle."

"You're an extremely confusing person."

"I try, I'll skip a few of my missions to where I met SCORPIA. It was just after Yassen died and I was extremely confused."

"That's an understatement." Tom said.

"How would you know?" A soldier asked him.

"I was with Alex when he started this mission, that's how I found out about everything."

"When Yassen died he told me to go to Venice and find SCORPIA where I would find my destiny. It turns out my father wasn't exactly a good guy. He was also Yassen's mentor, that's why he didn't kill me I guess." I was nervous to tell them about my brief stint on the other side.

"He told you to find your destiny and you believed him?"

"He didn't have any reasons to lie."

"So I went to Venice with Tom and found SCORPIA."

"You went looking for SCORPIA?! How did you even find them?"

"They had a boat with a scorpion on the side. All I did was follow it. I broke into one of their parties and they tried to kill me. I got away and met up with Tom again. That was when I told him the truth. I investigated a facility of theirs again and they captured me, they also blew up the factory. They brought me to Julia Rothman who was on the excutive board of SCORPIA. She told me my father was part of SCORPIA and showed me a video of him dying."

"I thought you said your parents died in a plane crash?"

"They did, his death on the bridge was fake."

"Your name is Alex Rider, your father was John Rider!" I guess someone made the connection. It was only a matter of time.

"He was working with MI6 the whole time, he was undercover. I wish I had known that..."

"You didn't though." Tom said.

"She offered me training with SCORPIA so I could follow in my fathers footsteps."

"You said no right? That's why they keep trying to kill you?" Fox asked. This was it, I was going to tell them.

"No, I accepted. For around a month I was part of SCORPIA. It's something I will regret forever. That's where my skill with guns comes from." I looked at them fearing the worst.

"Did you kill anyone while you were with them?" Wolf asked.

"No." Ms. jones was still alive.

"You helped stop them?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no problem." he said looking at everyone almost daring them to disagree. "Tell us the rest."

"I was training to become an assassin but I didn't have the drive to kill. They decided to give me a target that I would be able to kill. Not that I did though. I was assigned to kill Ms. Jones who was the deputy head of MI6. She was the one who was responsible for my fathers "death". I was in her apartment and I had a gun pointed at her head. I fired a shot and found out I had been fooled. There was bullet proof glass separating the two of us not that it really mattered. I had aimed the bullet so it wouldn't kill her. I couldn't kill in cold blood." Yet...

"What happened after that?"

"I was taken into custody, once I found out they were planning to kill all the children in Britain... I was back on MI6's side, I helped them figure out what SCORPIA's plan was."

"We almost died again?!"

"Yes, the vaccination you received had poison coated in gold in it. There was a satellite that would release the poison killing you all. Don't worry, the gold coated poison was naturally passed through your system since it wasn't activated. I was sent back to SCORPIA to stop them. They found out I was on MI6's side and tried to kill me. After a balloon ride where Rothman got squished by accident; the satellite was stopped. I went back to MI6 and found out the truth about my father. It turns out SCORPIA had a bomb planted on his plane when he was leaving for France with my mother. I was supposed to be on it too but I had an ear infection and couldn't go. As I was leaving HQ I was sniped, I would have died but they didn't take into account that I was stepping off the sidewalk." I let everyone process what I had gone through.

"That was the last mission you went on?"

"No, I went on a total of nine missions, that was my fifth mission. I ran into one of the board members on my seventh mission and they tried to kill me again on my ninth."

"Was your seventh mission Snakehead?"

"Yeah."

"What happen on your ninth mission?"

I felt my eyes darken as I remembered everything that had happen. I looked at Fox,

"You don't want to know what happen. The things I saw? They were horrible. I did something that will haunt me for the rest of my life." I remembered his face when I killed him. No one had the right to take another persons life. He was only a year or so older than me, maybe if things had been different he could of had a normal life. I could see many people were kind of disturbed by me. I must seem a bit unhinged. Tom looked worried, he didn't know what happen while I was in Cairo.

"As nice as this sharing time has been, I think it's time we told you why you're here." It was someone I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked putting my "spy mask" on.

"My name is Andrew Loughburn, I am responsible for your kidnapping." he seemed proud of himself.

"Congratulations! Would you like an award?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I'd rather have you killed. That's not part of the plan right now though." Wait, what? What did they want then?

"Why am I here then? Are we going to have a tea party?"

"Actually we are going to reveal all of your missions to the world. We have video documentation of you in action and it will be released and shown to the public." My face went pale, they couldn't do this!

"You can't do this! Everyone will know that SCORPIA got taken out by a fifteen year old!" I guess I forgot to mention that to everyone since they looked shocked.

"Clearly we're still up and running. Killing you would be too easy, this way you get to watch all of your missions again! All of them." Oh god, I would have to see Jack's death. He took a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The wall next to him lit up revealing a projection. A countdown started, I could only watch as it reached zero.


End file.
